Losers Must Pay
by Keicchi
Summary: Luego de una apuesta entre Rin y Haru, Mako se ve involucrado en algo estupido. [Rin x Makoto][Crossdressing]


**Notas: **

whhopies! Aquí Kei!

vengo con mi primer MakoRin porque son mi unica y hermosa OTP 4EVER *v*

soy un fracasado que no peude escribir nada por falta de inspiración o ideas ahhh.

Pero esto vino gracias a** fuckyeahmakorin** tumblr que siempre me alegra el día ;A;

bueno como dije, esto lo saqué de una de sus kinks prompts y

siii... es una pena que no puedo compartirselo al admin porque no debe saber ni papa de español xDD

cooomo sea, la unica advertencia es que tengan cuidado porque mi switch de uke/seme es tan raro que ni yo lo entiendo :D

ya estan advertidos lala ! enjoy ~

* * *

**Contexto:** posiblemente ubicado despues del final de free! Rated M por insultos varios y ...*susurra* ...smut :3

Disculpas por adelantado ante mi poco conocimiento por el castellano neutral (vease, nombre de prendas de ropa, insultos, etc XD) y OOC / (por favor diganme si esta ooc , necesiTO SABERLO)

* * *

**The Losers Must Pay** (Even If they Don't Want To...)

_(One-shot: 5953 palabras)_

* * *

Aunque era el último tramo recorrido, el resultado no era predecible.

Parecían estar exactamente en el mismo punto, sincronizados al tocar el agua. Pero cuando los ojos de los demás trataban de adaptarse a ellos, desaparecían dejando un trazo de finas gotas saltando fuera de la piscina. Mako podía casi sentir la fuerza con la que los brazos de ambos recorrían la superficie, se hundían y regresaban, en un automatizado y memorizado proceso que la natación les había enseñado. Cuando veía a Haru, sin embargo, sentía como si él lo hiciera todo de forma más natural.

Eso no quería decir que la forma en la que nadaba Rin estuviera mal.

El castaño reconocía las bien diferencias de ambos chicos y, las apreciaba por igual.

Mientras veía a Rin y Haru luchar fieramente en la competencia de natación al estilo libre, su corazón daba saltos con cada segundo observándolos. Quién diría que ellos serían siempre tan gran espectáculo digno de observar. Mako podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su propio cuerpo sin necesidad de moverse.

-Nee, nee, ¿A quién alientas más, Mako-chan?- Nagisa, cerca suyo al borde del costado de la piscina, le murmuró con interés.

Él más alto sacudió la cabeza, y formó una sonrisa. -No importa quién gane...

-Ehhh- El rubio resolló de perplejidad ante la respuesta. -¿En serio?

Sus orbes verdes que habían estado fijas en todo momento en la competencia, se desviaron levemente para observar al menor. -¿Qué hay de ti?

Nagisa infló sus cachetes. -¡Es obvio que por ambos! Pero... ¿no te parece que Rin se enojaría si supiera que no estas deseando por él que gane?

-Yo nunca dije que no lo hacía. Simplemente me hace feliz cualquier resultado. Simplemente verlos está bien. -Antes de terminar la frase, él ya regresó su mirada hacía los nadadores.

El menor se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera reflexionando en algo, y no en realidad observando finamente la competencia.

-¿No estas ni un poquito curioso por quien gane?

-¿Hmm?¿A qué te refieres?

Entornó sus ojos rosados, pero no dijo nada, y luego suspiró levemente.

-.¿..?

Y en el último suspiro que realizó, la carrera finalizó.

Rei que había estado al borde de la piscina manteniendo la vista concentrada, anunció el resultado.

-El ganador es... ¡Haruka-senpai!

Makoto sonrió y corrió hacía ellos. -¡Ah, Haru, Rin, eso fue genial!

Ambos empezaban a salir de la piscina, y aún intentando calmar su respiración agitada. Mako fue y extendió la mano hacía Haru, como le era costumbre desde la infancia. El morocho no dudó en aceptarla.

Pero del otro lado...

-¡Tch!

Rin era un poco (muy) mal perdedor, y por alguna razón ahora parecía mucho más irritado que en plenas competencias. ¿Fue porque no pudo ganarle a Haruka en las últimas veces? Aunque eran solo competencias al azar fuera de las practicas de la escuela...

El castaño se acercó a él, esperando poder calmarle más rápido.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Rin.- y sonrió.

Esto parecía haber ablandado la actitud del pelirrojo, que enseguida dejó de apretar sus dientes y separó un poco sus finas cejas.

De un segundo al otro, Haru lo señaló desde el otro lado. -He ganado. Así que ahora debes cumplir.

Nagisa soltó una risita y Rei tapó su boca con el dorso de su mano, posiblemente ocultando la misma cosa. Mako pestañeó, entre el medio del morocho y el pelirrojo, sin entender de que hablaban.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Ni te creas que voy a hacerlo!- el de ojos rojo gruñó mientras se quitaba su gorro de goma.

Haruka no lucía muy sorprendido. -¿huh? Pero si ganabas seguro que ibas a hacerme cumplir. Así que pido lo mismo.

-¡Ni sueñes!- Él se acercó con ira para agarrar al morocho y Mako se metió por puro reflejo. Apoyó la mano sobre el brazo húmedo de Rin, enviándole electricidad con el repentino tacto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

Nagisa que aún no había dejado de reír pese al pesado ambiente, gritó con energía. -¡La apuesta!

Mako pestañeó. -¿...Apuesta?

El peliazul acomodó sus lentes. -Es verdad, Makoto-senpai se había ido más temprano ese día, pero en la conversación del jueves pasado, Rin-san desafió a Haruka-senpai con una … apuesta.

-¿Uh? ¿En serio?- Alternó su mirada entre Rin y Haru. -¿De qué se trataba?

-Como perdió, Rin tiene qu- las palabras del morocho fueron cortadas por la mano del pelirrojo tapándole, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro enrojecido.

-¡Ya te dije que no voy hacerlo!

El rubio solo rió más fuerte, tomando su estomago para mantenerse de pie.

Makoto solo miraba sin poder decir nada, mirando a cada miembro con perplejidad. ¿¡De que va el asunto!?

Rin lucía furioso, y la mirada de Haru no era exactamente de indiferencia. No, se notaba que _él estaba teniendo bastante diversión_ en este momento.

¿Qué clase de cosa apostaron que ahora esta tan enojado? Parecía como si se pondrían a pelear de nuevo...

Y Mako no quería eso. Aunque fuera una pelea tonta de la que luego se arreglan a la otra semana (por que ya había sucedido antes), pero él sentía una inseguridad cada vez que los veía pelear. No quería regresar al pasado. No ahora que habían vuelto a estar todos juntos una vez más.

Rin aún seguía vociferando en la cara de Haru cada segundo que pasaba y Mako empezaba a impacientarse.

-¡AHHH! ¡Ya basta!- Ambos detuvieron su pelea y Nagisa incluso su risa con el grito enojado del castaño. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía toda su atención, apoyó su mano sobre su boca y aclaró su garganta. -Yo lo haré.

-¿Eh?

-Qué yo pagaré la apuesta de Rin. ¿No importa, verdad? Haru, dejame hacerlo, por favor.

No tenía idea de que se trataba, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. El morocho ladeó la cabeza por unos segundos mirando a Makoto, como si estuviera reconsiderando el asunto.

Aunque no había mucho que hacer, porque cuando Mako le pedía algo, él rara vez rehusaba.

-Esta bien...

-¿¡Huh!?- El pelirrojo que hasta ahora había estado mirando a Mako con perplejidad, salió de su burbuja en un segundo. -¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿¡Por qué Makoto!?

-Rin-chan, Mako-chan te ha salvado, ¿huh? -Nagisa comentó con una risa estruendosa. Rei parecía tan bien, bastante entretenido.

Haru emitió un suspiro. -Teniendo a alguien que tome tus castigos en tu lugar, en verdad tienes un buen novio...

Los rostros de Rin y Mako se tiñeron del mismo rojo. -**¡HARU! **

-D-De todas formas... -El castaño intentó aclarar su garganta de nuevo intentando no mirar al pelirrojo, avergonzado porque... era estúpidamente cierto. -Dijiste que estaba bien, así que lo haré.

El morocho curvó sus labios levemente y asintió.

-¡Oooooh! ¿Oíste eso, Rei-chan? ¡Lo hará!- Nagisa saltó emocionado y aplaudió.

Esto era estúpido... Pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Al final, siempre todo terminaba de la misma forma. Y de más está decir que Haru siempre aprovechaba el momento en el que podía burlarse de ellos.

Aunque Makoto y Rin estaban saliendo hacía más de dos meses, pocas cosas parecían haber cambiado. Incluso tal vez Haru podría no haberse dado cuenta si Mako no se lo hubiera dicho. (Aunque su aguda percepción le haría sospechar algo en algún momento...)

En fin, esto había dado un giro bastante interesante.

En el momento de distracción de Haru, Makoto y Rin murmuraban por lo bajo entre ellos, posiblemente aún peleando (o más bien, el pelirrojo quejándose) por la decisión de Mako.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que se trataba toda esta apuesta? - él más alto finalmente preguntó, atrayendo la mirada de los cuatro amigos.

-Ah... uh...-Rin no decía nada en concreto, mientras rascaba su nuca, aún con el rostro enrojecido.

Entonces no le quedaba que acudir a Haru. Se acercó unos pasos a él y le enfrentó, con la misma pregunta en sus labios. El morocho pareció dudar unos segundos, pero luego le indicó con su dedo que se agachara un poco para poder llegar a su oído.

-¿...E-Eh...?

-x-

* * *

En la mañana del sábado, el sol apenas estaba empezando a aparecer y reflejar en las ventanas de la casa de Makoto. Él despertó bastante relajado, pero sus músculos se tensaron un poco al recordar los eventos. Ah, debía limpiar un poco antes de que todos llegaran.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y buscó su teléfono, antes que nada. Eran apenas las diez y media de la mañana pero el tiempo a veces era... bastante tirano.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, comprobó que tal como sus padres le dijeron ayer, no estaban en la casa. Y a su vez, también se habían ido con ellos Ran y Ren. La casa estaba sumida en un silencio un tanto no familiar para Mako.

Pero estaba seguro de que hoy estaría bastante ajetreado más tarde.

Suspiró una vez más mientras revisaba la nevera. Al mismo tiempo, su teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola? ¿Rin? ¿Conseguiste...? A-Ah... ya veo... Um, si. ¿Podrías pasar por la tienda y comprar algunos ingredientes?

Cuando le confirmó todo lo que quería, cerró el teléfono y lo apoyó sobre la mesada, poniéndose de cuclillas para revisar el estante. Si Rin traía lo que le pedía, podría hacer pizza. Era mas o menos algo sencillo para hacer para un grupo de cinco personas. Estaría bien.

De esto se trataba la apuesta. La cosa que Rin se negaba a hacer fervientemente.

El castaño tomó varias latas de puré de tomate y las apoyó sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Tenía que cocinar para todos hoy, como parte de la apuesta. No era nada de otro mundo. Si, nada difícil ni malo. Pero había un pequeño detalle...

El timbre sonó y Mako pegó un salto. -¡Voy!

Corrió hacía la puerta y cuando la abrió, como esperaba estaba su novio cargando varias bolsas.

-Dejame ayudarte. - El de orbes verdes extendió sus manos para tomar una de las bolsas más grandes, pero Rin la alejó.

-No te preocupes, puedo con ellas...

Le tomó unos segundos, pero asintió y se movió para dejarle entrar.

-Con permiso...

Rin apoyó las bolsas sobre la mesa del living, suspirando pesadamente y apoyándose en el suelo. Mako abrió una de las bolsas blancas de plástico y sonrió.

-Gracias por traer lo que te pedí.

Bufó. -No tienes porque. Es obvio que tengo que hacer estas cosas.

-¿Umm?¿Por qué dices eso?

Rin se arrojó al suelo, gruñendo un poco. -Después de todo estas haciendo esto por mí... no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, ¿verdad?

Por un momento el más alto iba a empezar a reírse y decirle que estaba exagerando, pero al recordar todos los detalles en cierta forma no fue tan prometedor.

-Rin...-Suspiró mientras ponía la bandeja de queso en el refrigerador. -¿Como llegaron a hacer esta tonta clase de apuesta?

-...Fue idea de Haru.- farfulló sin mucho interés. -Creí que sería divertido verlo hacer esto...pero...

-Te ha salido mal, si.

-Ugh...Lo siento...

Mako regresó al living y se sentó cerca de él. -Te dije que estaba bien, no te disculpes más. -Rin continuó con la mirada hacía el techo, sin expresión. Mako tragó saliva. -Después de todo... haría cualquier cosa por ti...- Sonrió levemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, hasta que algo le fue arrojado sorpresivamente. Makoto llegó a tomarlo a tiempo.

-¿Esto es...?

Volvió a acostarse con su mirada hacía el techo. -La ropa.

El castaño pestañeó. -¿Le has pedido a...?

Le interrumpió. -Pfft, no hay forma de que hubiera podido. Lo compré en el centro esta mañana.

Mako palpó la bolsa de papel azulada y luego la abrió con curiosidad. Las prendas dobladas prolijamente una sobre la otra le pusieron repentinamente más nervioso.

-...Es la primera vez que me das un regalo desde que empezamos a salir...

Rin no sonaba inspirado. -Por favor no cuentes esto como primer regalo, te daré algo de verdad luego.

-G-Gracias...

Se puso de pie con la bolsa entre sus brazos. -Bueno, supongo que debería prepararme ahora.

-...Okay.

Mako se dirigió hacía el baño y encendió las luces. Estas, blanquecinas y fuertes, iluminaban a la perfección. Abrió la bolsa con determinación de nuevo, y empezó a mirar las prendas que Rin había comprado.

-Woah...

Era un tonto por emocionarse tanto por algo como esto. Aunque en realidad no era tan satisfactorio como creyó que sería.

Suspiró una vez más, y empezó a cambiarse.

En el living, Rin cerró sus ojos cuando se cansó de contar (y memorizar) las lineas de las maderas del techo. Dejó escapar aire pesadamente otra vez por su boca y rascó su cabeza. Ahora no podía evitar sentirse culpable por toda esta estupidez... que él mismo había provocado. Pero no creyó que Makoto le salvaría el pellejo de tal manera.

Se levantó solo para quedar sentado en el suelo y repentinamente sintió su pulso acelerarse. Ahh, a pesar de que no era el asunto, estaba bastante nervioso también.

Pero con mucha curiosidad de igual forma.

Pasaron unos minutos, y el único sonido provenía de la tele encendida en la otra sala.

-¿Que demonios? ¿Por que tarda tanto?

Estaba decidido a levantarse, pero cedió al instante.

Esto era estúpido.

-¿Rin?

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Makoto desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Otro momento pasó, sin respuesta. El pelirrojo se puso de pie preparado para encaminarse al pasillo. Pero apenas se puso de pie, su pulso se detuvo al ver a Mako entrar por la puerta.

Ah, si. Esa ridícula apuesta con Haru.

"El que pierde en la competición deberá hacer una cena para todos en su casa, _vestido de chica."_

-A-Ah...

¿¡Pero por qué era Mako él que estaba haciendo esto ahora!?

-¿Qué...te parece...?

El castaño tomaba la parte delantera de la falda color lila con ambas manos, como intentando bajarla un poco. A pesar de que era de contextura grande, la ropa que Rin eligió le iban a la perfección. Como si hubieran sido hechas solo para él...

Mako tenía una falda de volados en varias capas, y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanca, que tenía estampado un perrito bulldog con unos lentes de marco grueso y un lazo rosado sobre su cabeza. Para completar, tenía unos zapatos de charol blancos y negros con más lazos, y unas medías bucaneras negras con encaje en la parte superior, que llegaban apenas hasta sus muslos, y el espacio entre estas y la falda dejaban ver un poquito de su piel blanquecina.

Quien diría que podía quedarle tan bien...

-¿R-Rin...?

Debido a su concentración analizando, la falta de respuesta hizo empezar a hacer dudar a Mako un poco. Se revolvió incomodo bajo su mirada. Al darse cuenta, el pelirrojo apartó el rostro.

-...Esta bien.

Un silencio incomodo pasó...

El rostro del castaño estaba completamente rojo. -V-veras... respecto a la ropa interior...

Cuando recordó, Rin se ahogó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser. Mako corrió hacía la cocina y le trajo un vaso de agua, con gesto preocupado.

Cuando recuperó un poco de aire, murmuró: -Fue regalo de la tienda por haber comprado las prendas... había una especie de... descuento o algo así.

¡Por supuesto! Tenía que aclarárselo. Porque olvidó decirlo antes de darle la bolsa, que no tenía pensado que se pusiera la ropa interior que le había dado. ¿Qué? No... demonios. Lo olvidó completamente...

-A-Ah, ya veo.-Sus orbes verdes se ablandaron y curvó sus labios levemente. Rápidamente cambió su gesto abriendo sus ojos bien grandes. -¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvidaba!

Él se fue de la habitación corriendo de nuevo, y Rin por fin sintió que podría empezar a respirar de nuevo.

Que demonios... Makoto lucía tan bien vestido así. Era estúpidamente... sexy. Masajeó el puente de su nariz con su mano mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Este chico lo iba a volver loco...

El reloj marcaba las once y diez, y Mako volvió a entrar al living donde el pelirrojo estaba. Miró con curiosidad lo que tenía en su mano.

El castaño sostenía un cepillo de pelo y un lazo de color amatista. Él sonrió como si se estuviera disculpando. -Tengo cabello corto pero creo que puedo tomar un poco para una coleta aquí. -Levantó su mano libre y señaló el costado de su cabeza.

Rin apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo y se sentó nuevamente. Parecía que el aire incomodo cernido antes ya había desaparecido. Hasta que Mako se acercó y se sentó frente suyo, dándole la espalda.

-¿eh? ¿Qué...?

-¿Puedes hacerlo por mí, por favor? No soy bueno para esta clase de cosas, je je...- Mako soltó una risita (malditamente adorable) y le extendió el cepillo. El pelirrojo lo tomó, reacio al principio. Luego de igual manera, tomó el lazo.

Rin bufó con sus mejillas encendidas. -¿...Es esto en verdad necesario?

El más alto rascó su mejilla. -Haru me envió un mensaje más temprano diciendo que lo haga.

-¡...Ese idiota!

Gruñó, pero empezó a pasar el cepillo por el cabello de Makoto. Las hebras castañas eran dóciles y manejables, y en unos pocos segundos ya tenía controlado los mechones hacía donde planeaba. Tomó el lazo que hasta ahora había sostenido con la boca y lo acercó al cabello para atarlo.

De alguna forma, esto era horriblemente estúpido y vergonzoso. Pero Rin siempre se daba cuenta cuando ya estaba la mitad del asunto.

Hundió sus dedos en el cabello más claro y lo tomó para acomodarlo.

-O-Oww...- El jadeo repentino del de ojos verdes hizo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara. De la misma forma lo hizo su pecho.

-¿Te lastimé?

Susurró: -S-Solo no tires tan fuerte...soy un poco sensible ahí.

_Holy... Shit._

Lo conocía desde hacer demasiado tiempo, y tal vez esto se llamaba estar demasiado consciente pero... ¿Por que demonios estaba siendo tan putamente adorable hoy, de todos los días? Y para colmo susurrando con esa voz...

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck._

Rin empezó a recitar dentro de su cabeza en ingles, aunque había empezado a tratar con más cuidado el cabello de su novio. Las palpitaciones que tenía solo se estaban incrementando con cada segundo. Pero al parecer, el inocente Makoto Tachibana -ahora vestido de mujer- no se daba cuenta absolutamente de que cada acción que realizaba era malditamente... excitante para él.

Cuando dio el último tirón, se alejó un poco pero en orden de comprobar su tarea realizada. Mako giró y tocó el lazo con curiosidad. Luego sonrió.

_Fuck. Don't ask. Don't ask me. Don't-_

-¿Se ve bien?

-Hmm.- Asintió intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.

Mako lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo?

-.¿..No?

Mierda si era perceptivo. Él no apartó la mirada, sino que la sostuvo por unos cuantos eternos segundos. -¿Estas seguro?

No había forma de que le fuera a decir que estaba excitándose por verlo vestido de esa forma. No, no.

-Seh.

No le miró, pero al parecer para el castaño fue suficiente. Llevó la mirada al reloj, y se levantó rápidamente.

-Todos vendrán pronto, ¿Tal vez debería empezar a preparar las pizzas?

-...Umm... Si.- Aún continuaba mirando hacía... bueno no sabía exactamente que estaba mirando pero cualquier cosa menos a su novio. No ahora.

Pero pudo ver que cuando se levantó, Mako pasó la mano por el doblez de su falda para acomodarlo, como toda una colegiala.

_What the fuck._

El pelirrojo masajeó sus sienes una y otra vez, en busca de una paz y paciencia que pocas veces tenía. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Respiró profundo, y aprovecho su momento solo para calmarse. Y aún quedaba un día entero de esto. Y para colmo los demás vendrían.

Algo surgió y de repente él ya estaba irritado nuevamente.

Espera un segundo...

Todos vendrán. Y verán a Makoto.

Este Makoto que es estúpidamente adorable vestido de chica. No,no, no. Esto estaba lejos de ser agradable para el pelirrojo. Todos con la mirada puesta en él, como si fuera una atracción publica. Como si no le fuera suficiente con las estúpidas adolescentes que presenciaban los torneos. _Shit. Shit._

De repente ya no era divertido (si es que alguna vez lo fue para Rin) todo el tren de pensamientos se le alborotó, y cuando creyó que menos llegaría, ahí estaba. Esa puta irritación a la que él siempre negó llamarle celos.

-¡Rin!

La voz de su novio le saca nuevamente de sus pensamientos y le trae a la absurda realidad. Su voz provenía desde la cocina. Se levantó del suelo.

-¿Um?

-¿Podrías traer la escalera que está en la entrada trasera?

¿Escalera? ¿Para qué? De todas formas él lo hizo. Caminó pesadamente y levantó el objeto con un poco de dificultad. Aunque tuviera fuerza, era un poco pesado.

El castaño le recibió con una sonrisa en la cocina. Le señaló que la colocara cerca de uno de los armarios. Rin obedeció nuevamente, un tanto más tranquilo que minutos antes. ¿Se estaba acostumbrando a verlo vestido así?

-1, 2 y...- Mako contó como los niños pequeños y subió los primeros escalones. Al pisar el cuarto la escalera tambaleó. -Waaah. Rin, ¿Podrías sostenerlo, por favor?

Antes de que terminara de decirlo, el pelirrojo ya lo estaba haciendo, tomando con fuerza desde la mitad de la escalera. Makoto tomó otro paso más y subió otro escalón. ¿...Qué tan alto iba a ir?

Sus ojos rojos se desviaron a la mesada por curiosidad, viendo los ingredientes ya puestos y ordenados para empezar a preparar.

-Oye, Makoto, ¿...Qué estas buscand-!?- No terminó su pregunta cuando giró su cabeza inconscientemente, pero Mako le respondió sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Solo alguna bandeja para el horno...

No,no,no. Eso no importaba. NO tenía ninguna puta importancia ahora. Makoto... Makoto. Se te puede ver desde aquí abajo, ¿sabes? Las personas con falda deben ser más cuidadosas. O se puede ver su ropa interior. La puta ropa interior. _**Y él estaba usando las malditas bragas rosadas que había comprado.**_

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, Rin hubiera dicho que apartó la mirada enseguida, pero no, ja ja, era una gran vista. Sería una pena perdérsela.

-¡Ah!¡Lo encontré! - Expresó con tono victorioso y se balanceó antes de empezar a bajar por las escaleras con la bandeja sobre su mano. -¿Eh...Rin? ¿E-Estas sangrando?

¿Qué? Ah... claro. Cuando llevó sus dedos al rostro efectivamente comprobó que su nariz estaba sangrando. No le importaba si se moría desangrado ahí mismo, de todas formas.

Makoto sin embargo, si. Dejó la bandeja rápidamente sobre la mesada y corrió hacía el botiquín en el baño.

-¿Estas mejor? - él sonaba en verdad preocupado, mientras se apoyaba a su lado sobre la mesada.

Rin sacudió su mano libre para indicarle que no había problema. -Ah.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?¿Te has golpeado?

-Al parecer... un golpe muy fuerte.- Más bien se lo murmuró a él mismo y el castaño lucía confundido. -No te preocupes.

-Hmm. -Asintió pero su mirada aún era algo inquisitiva. -Oh, te has manchado. - Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Qué te manchaste con sangre la camiseta. Te daré otra mientras tanto pero debo lavar rápidamente esta.

-¡H-Hey no, no importa!

Cuando entraron a la habitación de lavandería, Mako abrió uno de los grifos del fregadero y luego se giró hacía Rin.

-A ver...

El pelirrojo no adivinó la intención, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta. El castaño puso las manos en su cintura y levantó la camiseta. No era la situación ni el contexto, pero esto envió un escalofrió agradable por todo su cuerpo. Makoto estaba quitándole la ropa. Ah si. ¿...Que es contexto?

Makoto Tachibana parecía hoy estar probando su suerte. Buscando conseguir algo (aunque sea inconscientemente).

Y el que busca...encuentra.

-¿¡R-Rin- gnh...!?

El pelirrojo empujó al más alto con fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que este se sorprendiera enormemente. Por reflejo, Mako apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho ahora desnudo de Rin. Esto no ayudaba en nada.

Mantuvo la mirada fija por unos segundos, y el rostro de Mako empezaba a calentarse cada vez más.

-¿...Q-Q-Qué suced-?

Rin lo besó y fue suficiente para cortar toda pregunta. Primero fue un choque, un roce de sus labios, como la primera vez que lo habían hecho. Pero el tiburón ya no estaba para sus juegos. Estaba al limite. Un trazo con su lengua fue suficiente para que Makoto abriera su boca y le dejara pasar. Una onda eléctrica le recorrió de arriba a abajo mientras saboreaba sus labios y sus lenguas chocaban. Fue tranquilo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de quedar de esa forma. Mako cayó sentado al suelo, lentamente arrastrandose en la pared, al igual que Rin desde arriba suyo. Exploró su cavidad con cada vez más fuerza, cortando el aire y los latidos de su propio corazón.

Solo bastó un minuto para que el castaño se quedara completamente anonadado. Cuando le soltó para conseguir aire, sus jade se concentraron en los rubíes. La respiración de ambos era pesada y lenta. Mako tragó saliva y sintió el sabor a menta que la boca del otro tenía, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara inmediatamente. Era delicioso.

Cuando regresó de nuevo a sus labios, no fue tan bruto, pero era sin duda suplicante de más. Sediento e invasivo. Los dientes filosos del pelirrojo se clavó en la carne de su labio inferior, esos rojizos que solo le pertenecían a él y a nadie más.

Ah... esto se sentía como algo completamente nuevo. Aunque pensándolo bien, después de todo, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que se besaron? ¿Aquella vez en la puerta de Samezuka, ese día de invierno? Fue tan suave e inocente comparado con el de ahora. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Detuvo el recorrido de su lengua sobre la de Makoto mientras pensaba, y abrió levemente los ojos. El castaño los tenía cerrado fuertemente, con su rostro enrojecido. Pero movió su lengua cuando pasaron unos segundos. ¿quería continuar? Rin puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del castaño y las tanteó, mientras apartaba su boca unos centímetros. Fue suficiente para que Makoto abriera sus ojos un poco. Estaban vidriosos y parecían brillar más que antes. El intenso jade parecía destacar aún más con su piel enrojecida. Era malditamente tierno.

-...No cierres los ojos...- Rin susurró cerca de él y el más alto aunque no hizo ningún gesto, parecía haber comprendido.

Como si fueran imanes, sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos cuando volvieron a besarse. El cuerpo de Rin temblaba.

Besarle mientras su mirada estaba fija era completamente distinto, extremadamente excitante. Succionó su lengua y escuchó un gemido salir de la garganta del castaño. Sus ojos aún mantenían el agarre fijo en él, y esto solo le hizo estremecerse igual. Lo besó de nuevo... y de nuevo... y de nuevo. No podía conseguir suficiente.

-R-Rin...hgnn...espera...-Se separaron por pedido del castaño y apartó la mirada. Puso el dorso de la mano sobre su boca. -Debo lavar esto o...- Cuando intentó levantarse, perdió el agarre y volvió a caer sentado en el mismo lugar. -A-Ah... ¿Qué...?

Si no estaba equivocado, el pelirrojo sabía a que se debía la falta de fuerza.

-...Makoto...

Llevó su mano a sus piernas y pegó un pequeño salto en sorpresa. -N-No...- Lejos de hacerle caso, Rin continuó trazando con sus dedos por sus muslos, pasando el material de las medias y rozando en encaje negro también, hasta llegar a su piel, que ardía. El de orbes rojizas apoyó sus labios sobre la parte baja de su oreja y la mordió.

Consiguió la exacta reacción que estaba buscando, y fue casi mágico. Su novio trepidó debajo de sus roces y perdió todo auto control cuando frotó contra su ropa interior.

Rió levemente. -¿Por qué estas usándolo...?

Pero Mako estaba lejos de sentirse burlado, ya que estaba más concentrado en el vaivén de su mano sobre su sexo.

-A-Ah...nnn...

Empezó a hacerlo con más rapidez y un poco más de fuerza; el castaño ya ni se molestaba en reprimir sus gemidos. Rin también estaba jadeando, a pesar de que no era él que lo sentía. Makoto tenía esa clase de efecto en él.

Lo volvería loco. Así como hizo con él.

-A-Ahh... ah.. ¡hgnnn!- Volvió a besarlo y ahogó sus gemidos en él. Buscó con ansiedad su boca, recorrió la parte interna de su mejilla por donde y cuando podía. El castaño extendió sus manos y rodeó el cuello de Rin. Makoto levantó sus caderas un poco y empujó, urgiendo a que su tacto sea más rápido.

Pero Rin no le dejaría solo.

-...ah...espera...-El pelirrojo susurró en su oído y fue suficiente para que Mako se detuviera.

-¿...Q-Qué pasa?

Fijó sus cristales verdes con un cierto aire de lujuria. El pecho del chico de Samezuka palpitó con furia.

-¿Aún lo tienes en tu cuarto?

El rostro enrojecido de él y su tartamudeo se lo confirmaron. -¿Puedes levantarte?

El castaño asintió y apoyó su mano sobre la pared , y como seguro de agarre una mano sobre el hombro de Rin. No le costó tanto con su ayuda y cuando estuvo de pie se le quedó mirando.

Le tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar, en silencio, aún con su respiración descontrolada. Makoto aun podía sentir el cosquilleo en sus partes bajas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de él, arrimó la puerta y volvió a besarle con urgencia, como si pudiera tapar los momentos anteriores de la caminata. El castaño cerró sus ojos y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Rin. Incluso tuvo que encorvarse un poquito para tener mejor alcance.

Pero el más bajo tenía fuerza, y cuando le tomó de la cintura , él no pudo adivinar que iba a hacer. Con toda la fuerza, lo arrojó sobre su propia cama y cayó rendido como si fuera el paraíso. Mientras respiraba y trataba de que su cabeza dejara de girar tanto, escuchó a Rin abriendo el cajón de su escritorio.

Tal como lo dijo antes, aún lo tenía.

Rin regresó a la cama y se sentó encima de sus piernas. Levantó su camiseta y besó su pecho. Recorrió con su lengua cada parte, lamió y succionó sus enrojecidos pezones. Mako no reprimió ninguna de sus reacciones, sino que las iba incrementando con violencia, mientras hundía sus dedos en las hebras rojizas. Él levantó falda y estiró su ropa interior.  
La primera vez que lo hicieron, Makoto estaba completamente avergonzado al desnudarse. Pero ahora no lo lucía así. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos ajenos. Unos ojos suplicantes.

Mako era un buen chico. Uno muy obediente.

Tomó la pequeña botella que había sacado del cajón, y lo echó en su mano. El liquido transparente era tibio y se escurría de su mano rápidamente. Rin bajó sus propios pantalones y frotó el liquido. Al principio fue frío, pero enseguida fue mejor.

Ya lo había hecho antes, pero para asegurarse, volvió a insertar los dedos en Mako. Él se estremeció bajo su tacto, pero no parecía estar sufriendo de ninguna forma.

-R-Rin...

-¿Te duele?- Sacudió la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa?

-R-Rin... yo...

Un timbre sonó. Oh si, un timbre. Exactamente el de la casa de Makoto. Ambos regresaron a la realidad bastante rápido. Tanto que incluso Mako quiso levantarse, pero falló. Esto no era bueno. Ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para dejar a la mitad. Sin mencionar que Rin estaba completamente duro ahora.

-Rin... ¿Qué hacemos?- El pecho del castaño subía y bajaba intentando tranquilizarse.

-¡Con permiso! -La voz de Nagisa resonó por toda la casa, indicando que todos obviamente entraron con normalidad. -¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie?

-¡R-R-Rin!

_Fuck. _

El pelirrojo bajó de la cama y estiró el brazo de Makoto para levantarlo. Él obedeció, y se dejó arrastrar.

-¿A donde...?- Del otro lado de la habitación de Makoto había un armario de ropa grande. Y no dudo en entrar ahí con él. -¿¡Aquí!? Pero y si... ¡Ahh!

Apenas cerró la puerta del armario detrás de él, empujó con fuerza dentro de Makoto. Ya no podía contenerse más. Empezó con unos empujones leves pero profundos, lentos y pausados. Podía sentir en las reacciones de Mako que estaba al borde de la locura por culpa del placer. Lo apoyó sobre el estante dentro del armario y empujó alguna de las prendas colgadas. Tomó los muslos del castaño y continuó su vaivén sin prisa.

-Hngnn...hnnn- Aunque quería, Rin no podía retener sus jadeos. Y Makoto tampoco lo hacía.

Se escuchaban las voces un poco más cerca y se preguntó si se estarían acercando.

-Hgn...Makoto...tendremos que ...ser un poco más silenciosos...

Dicho esto, Rin buscó su boca para hundir sus gemidos. Quiso pausar sus embestidas pero estaba descontrolado. No tenía forma de hacerlo. Rozó con sus dedos las medias de encaje. Palpó cada parte de la cintura y pecho de Mako. Gritó hundido en su boca de placer.

Escucharon el clic de la puerta al ser abierta. -hgmm...- Rin tapó la boca del castaño e hizo la señal de que fuera más bajo. Makoto asintió fervientemente pero continuó gimiendo por debajo de su respiración.

-¿Umm? ¡No hay nadie aquí, Haru-chan!

-Volvamos a la cocina, Nagisa-kun.

-¡Okay!

Se habían contenido tanto que sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Cuando la puerta hizo clic de nuevo, y los pasos se alejaron, el pelirrojo empujó con más rapidez y fuerza.

-¡Ah...! ¡R-Rin...!- Mako hundió su rostro en el hombro de él y mordió con fuerza para tapar su voz.

Había alcanzado el punto exacto del castaño, y estaba retorciéndose de placer debajo suyo. El de ojos carmín sentía que perdería la conciencia. Empujó levemente la puerta del armario y un poco de luz entró. Mako levantó su mirada y la fijó en la de él.

-A-Ah...Ya no...ya no puedo más...gghnnn...

No importaba como lo viera. Makoto era hermoso. Ese rostro en éxtasis mientras penetraba en sus paredes más profundas, esas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Sus ojos jade brillantes, sus labios sonrosados, sus manos blancas y suaves, su cuerpo esbelto y marcado, sus piernas, e incluso hasta el ultimo mechón de su cabello: todo le pertenecía. Toda esa belleza era solo para él. Y no importaba como los demás le vieran. Siempre estaría este lado que nadie más vería. Uno de los tantos lados que amaba de su novio.

Antes de venirse, Makoto extendió sus manos hacía sus mejillas. -Por favor... besame de nuevo...

El pelirrojo sonrió. -...Siempre.

-x-

* * *

-¿¡Rin-chan!? ¿Donde estabas? O mejor dicho, ¿Donde está Mako-chan?

Rascó su nuca. -Durmiendo.

-¿En serio? - Rei dejó su mandíbula caer, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué voy a mentir?

Pues era verdad... Apenas terminaron, luego de besarle varias veces, cayó rendido. Rin estaba cansado también, pero no podría darse ese lujo con los invitados en el piso de abajo.

-hmmm.

-Como sea. -Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la cocina. -No dejaré que molesten a Makoto mientras duerme, así que prepararé las pizzas yo...

Haru tenía apoyado su codo sobre la mesa para sostener su barbilla. -...Tú si que amas a Makoto. -comentó descaradamente.

-¿¡HUH!? ¡C-Cállate!

El morocho se levantó y se acercó al lado de Rin. -Te ayudaré. - y tomó una de las latas de tomate.

-G-Gracias...-Aún reacio.

-Y espero que algún día se lo digas.

El pelirrojo gruñó. -Cierra el pico. Sé bien lo que tengo que hacer.

Lo sabía. Y otra de las cosas que sabía es que nadie más vería a Mako vestido de esa forma. No lo permitiría.

Solo él.

-x-

* * *

**Notes:**

nyeeeeeeeeeee terminé *o*

Si les gustó, dejen review, soy pobre y tengo sueño pero si hay gente que me

lee entonces seguiré escribiendo (no tiene sentido lo que puse what. bye)

Nos leemos !

Kei~


End file.
